Everything is Temporary
by colourfuldaze
Summary: She doesn't need to carry the burden alone. He's going to stay with her until the very end.
1. Rest Your Head

AU: this will only be continued if you guys review, so review, please and thanks :)

disclaimer: i own nothing. don't remind me.

**warning: MILD LANGUAGE/SWEARING.**

----------------------

_Is this the moment where I look you in the eye? _

Sonny remembers it like it was _yesterday._

Okay, well technically it was. But everything that happened after the call made it seem so much longer.

The panic. The denial. Her confusion. His last hope, gone.

---------

She was eating dinner when she got the call. It was Thanksgiving, and all of So Random! got to go home for the weekend.

Her parents picked her up from the airport 3 days ago, and she was supposed to go back to Hollywood in a week.

They were having their Thanksgiving dinner; where everyone in the family was present. Her oldest brother Joey, her middle brother, Anthony, and of course So Random!'s newest shining star, herself.

She only came home because Anthony told her that he could hear her mom crying sometimes. She remembered suddenly how her mom used to tell her, "Sonny, you won't leave me right? You and I, we'll stick together".

It was the first time in **months** that their family was together. With Sonny on So Random! and Joey in his second year at UNC, it was mostly their mom and Anthony at home.

Joey was eventfully explaining his courses when Sonny's phone rang.

She ignores it, but then it rings 4 more times.

"I can never eat dinner without my superstar daughter getting a call, can I?" her mother muttered.

Sonny looks at her mom apologitically, "It won't be long, promise".

She takes the phone and quickly runs to the living room.

"Chad, it's Thanksgiving! What is it?" she whispered angrily into the phone.

But instead of the cynical reply she expects, she hears dead silence on the other end.

"Uh, hello?"

Suddenly, she hears helpless whimpers and cries.

"Chad?" she asked, worried.

"...S...Sonny?" came weakly from the recieving voice.

"Ohmigod Tawni?! What happened? Are you okay? How about Chad? Nico? Grady? Hell, Marshall? What's happening?!" Sonny started to ramble.

No response.

Suddenly, Tawni begins to bawl into the phone.

"Sonny.. oh God.. it's Chad. Fuck.. Sonny" she muttered, breathing heavily in between her tears and wails.

"Damnit Tawn, what's happening?" Sonny asked.

"He... He got into a car crash" she answered, her voice faltering.

Abruptly, Joey Munroe finds his bubbly, bouncy sister on the ground, crying her eyes out.

But he knows what happened, she doesn't need to tell him. They were always the two closest ones.

"We're going to go with you. He needs you" he whispered softly.

_Forgive my broken promise that you`ll **never** see me cry _

--------

So Sonny and Joey both went off to Arizona. It was pretty quiet.

On the airplane, Joey holds his sister's hand. He knows that Chad was somebody that Sonny truly did **love**.

He knows the feeling of losing the person you love the most. He never wants it to happen to Sonny.

Soon, he feels weight on his shoulder. He sees his sister sleeping, and he rests her head on his shoulder.

She doesn't need to carry the burden alone. He's going to stay with her until the very end.

_Rest your head, I'm permanent _

_--------_

**AN: okay, this is gonna be a "flashback". Not really, but this is going to explain what happened to Chad.**

_I know he`s living in hell every single day _

Thanksgiving was Chad's least favourite holiday. Sure, the _concept_ of it seemed nice. But come **on**. Thanksgiving is for normal families. The kinds that actually see each other and eat dinner together. Chad always envied Sonny for having that. Sure, her family was spread apart. But they could still be apart and still be a family. _Chad never had that._

So on this day, Chad never really did anything. He would drive away for the holiday (with his beautiful car and his trusty GPS) to wherever the road lead. He told Sonny that one year, they would go on this road trip together.

Chad thinks that these annual trips keep him from going over-the-edge. Yeah, he can be the _biggest_ jerk. But during this time during the year, he's probably the most calm person in the studio, other than Sonny.

He loves the open road because the decision is his to choose. At the studio, he has to put up an act of arrogance and audacity. The open road. He knows to for at least one day every year, he doesn't have to be _Chad Dylan Cooper_. He could just be **Chad**.

But then, his cellphone rings and he has to put up his act once again.

"CDC. Who is it?" he asked.

"Cooper. Did you tell her yet?" Tawni asked forcefully.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Blondie" he answered acrimoniously.

"Chad. You could lose you chance, you know".

_God, won't she give me a break? It's Thanksgiving._

"**Tawni, it's fucking – OH FUCKING CRAP!"**

---------

Sonny was a patient person. But she hated _waiting._

So when she reached the hospital in Pheonix (which was Chad's destination on his yearly '_Whats the point of Thanksgiving_' trip) and nobody would tell her what room he was in, she snapped.

"LADY, CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS MY CONFUSING EX-BOYFRIEND. I NEED TO GET INTO THAT FUCKING ROOM! DAMN IT, I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT!" she yelled angrily to the receptionist.

Joey quickly took her away, and spoke to the receptionist on his own.

"My sister, she's having a breakdown. She just needs to know if he's okay", he told her sweetly.

"Hm, alright then. Cooper, she yelled? He's in the Operating Room. No visitors allowed. But his family and friends are in Room 1152" she answered.

--------

Sonny just needed him to be _okay._ She didn't care if he would banter with her or mock her whenever he saw her. She wouldn't even care if he pranked her again or if he dated Portlyn or Selena friggin' Gomez.

She **needed** him.

She enters the room to find Chad's aunt Liz, his mother, Jade, and his younger brother, Alex.

Before she can glance at the other side of the room, Tawni jumps at her.

"Oh God. Sonny, I'm so fucking sorry, Jesus. I didn't know that by calling him this would happen. I know you love him and I could have killed him _**I'm sorry forgive me sorry sorry sorry**_" she said, at Sonny's knees.

She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. It's a sad smile, the kind that shows emotion and pain.

"Tawni". And with that, she hugged her.

Because she's **Sonny freakin' Munroe.**

And her job was to make those watching her _happy._

She would keep up a strong front to make everyone else believe, too.

Even if it was killing her inside.

_She always did hate waiting._

_And when they say it's all touch and go  
I wish I could make it go away _

-----------

**WORD COUNT: 1474. I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF :)**

This most likely will become a two, or three-shot.

I need to find some inspiration though, LOL. Maybe after hearing about how the American Idol tour went into Portland, I can work on this again.

I don't want to end it here though, cause I loove Chadddy and he can't diee.

Lyrics: Permanent – David Cook.


	2. The Waiting Game

**Everything is Temporary**

**Chapter Two: The Waiting Game**

AU: Meh, nothing right now ;]

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. I made up Joey though =)

"_**Don't lose hope**. When it gets darkest, the stars come out."_

- Unknown

-----------------

Joey Munroe was an overprotective brother. Sonny admitted it vehemently, but he knew that she was thankful to have a brother who _cared so much_, most of the time.

He would freely admit that when Sonny reveal that she was dating Chad Dylan Cooper, (yes, _that_ Chad Dylan Cooper) he was quick to point out his reputation of being Hollywood's resident bad boy – Sonny was quick to come to Chad's defense.

"He's different...he's nice to me – which apparantly has _never_ happened to anyone else. He defends me, in front of his cast! He _needs_ me, Joey"

It surprises him when he realizes how long Sonny and Chad were a couple. Chad was a regular visitor to their home in Middleton during the holidays and somehow Joey understood why Chad needed his sister so much.

Sonny brought **hope** and **understanding** wherever she went. Whenever Sonny would come home for the holiday and bring Chad along, Joey remembers how different Chad had become. When he first met Chad, he was manipulative, a player, and only seemed to care about himself. He was so determined that Chad would ruin Sonny's stay at _So Random_.

But times have changed and Joey realizes something in the midst of the waiting; as much as Sonny denies it, Chad Dylan Cooper would always be a part of their family.

He wanted Chad to be able to walk out of this hospital.

-------------

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
**You're the only one who knows,** you slow it down _

The world has been moving too quickly since I answered the phone in Middleton, yet waiting to see Chad has stopped time completely. The silence in the waiting room is both awkward yet peaceful.

The silence is disrupted by a middle-aged woman with a clipboard. At first, her face is covered with shock to see so many people here for one person.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" she asked gentily.

The room answers with nods and weeps.

"Okay, he's steady as of now. Who are his closest relatives and/or friends?"

While minutes ago every person in the room was avoiding her eyes, after the question everyone is either muttering "Sonny" or looking at her.

She sighs and walks into Chad's room, not knowing what to expect.

No more waiting.

-----------------

She walks into Chad's room and the sight of him – _covered in bandages_, _attached to IVs, unable to control his body at all – _puts her into shock for at least ten minutes. Chad Dylan Cooper, who would never do anything to ruin his _hair_, lying in a hospital bed on Thanksgiving. Who would believe it?

**Suddenly, the thought occurs to her – what if Chad doesn't wake up?**

What if she never got to apologize to him? _What if she never got to tell him that she still and always will love him?_

The tears are freely falling now and she's afraid of letting go of his hand. He made a mistake but she pushed him even further for something that wasn't completely his fault.

"Chad... can you even hear me?" she asked, not even expecting an answer.

"I need you. Here. With me. I wish I could have told you before this all happened. I don't care if you walk out of this hospital dating Selena or Portlyn. Hell, even _Tawni_. I just need you to wake up. I need you to fight with me and somebody to banter with. If you go back to the studio and ignore me for the rest of your life, okay. But _Chad_, I fucking love you and I wouldn't know what to do without you. So, Chad... please wake up" she pleaded.

The media is outside of the hospital, so when Chad's mom forces Sonny and Nico to go eat they quickly start asking questions.

"Nico, who is inside the room?"

"Sonny, are you dating Nick Jonas?"

"Sonny, did Chad Dylan Cooper cheat on you?" one asked.

She hears the last one and it breaks her.

"Listen here, okay? I'm tired of you people always trying to get the dirt on me and Chad. Our lives aren't your _business_. So I want you, and your other photographer buddies, OUT" she yelled angrily.

But before the photographers left, they snapped shots of something that they never thought they would see – Sonny Munroe was truly**_ breaking_**. Her emotions were out now and by tomorrow she would be on the cover for every magazine in the US.

Sonny Munroe was dying inside and there was only one person who could bring her back.

-----------

The guilt was killing her inside.

If she didn't call Chad in the first place, everybody would be at peace with their families for Thanksgiving.

Chad would be having his 'What's the point of Thanksgiving' trip and he could be alone for once.

Sonny would be with her family. But most importantly, she and Joey wouldn't have to be going through all the stress.

Tawni Hart was not good with _feelings_. The only thing she would admit was how pretty she is, because then that would be what she's known for.

But since she met Sonny, she changed just like Chad. Slowly, Sonny made her care and be nice. It terrified her, which is why she always tried to be mean and rude to Sonny.

She liked sharing the spotlight with Sonny. It made her try harder to succeed.

But she knew Sonny. She knows that if Sonny loses Chad Dylan Cooper, she'll go back to Middleton.

**She also knows that So Random wouldn't survive without Sonny.**

-----------

Joey walks into Chad's hospital room and seeing Chad – helpless, barely breathing – hurts him more than it should.

He sees someone who always demanded power, a three-word-name that screamed domination and privilidge.

Sonny walks in with red eyes and he knows that she has been crying.

_Been telling myself that it's alright  
Everything will turn out alright  
I'll just give it a little time_

"Everything's going to be okay, Alli" he told her affectionately while taking her hand.

The silence between them was comfortable. They sat down together, hand in hand, watching over Chad.

"God, how could this happen?" she whispered.

Joey holds onto her much tighter afterwards, and whispers support and comfort to her.

"Son, this is Chad Dylan Cooper. He's going to be fine, okay? You're the one I'm worried about. You snapped at the photographers, you have gotten absolutely NO sleep, and have you even called Mom since we've gotten here? Chad will be _fine_, Sonny"

-------------

The nurse allows Sonny and Joey to sleep in the chairs near Chad, only after almost an hour of trying to convince them to find a hotel.

For most of it, the night is quiet. Sonny and Joey take shifts to watch over Chad.

Sonny is holding onto Chad's hand, when suddenly she feels a _squeeze._

The nurse instantly walks in and calls a doctor, while shoving Joey and Sonny out.

"He's regaining his consciousness, we need to check on him before he sees anybody" she told them abruptly, before slamming the door at them.

Joey takes one look at his sister and mutters words that only she could understand and appreciate.

"Get ready, Sonny".

_You and me, a little different  
though we tried to stay the same  
It never leaves and when it changes  
_**it is still a waiting game **

-------------

AU: I kept blanking out on this. Like when you're so sure what is going to happen but then, DUN DUN DUN, it changes while you're writing. God, I hope nobody was _too _out of character. _Anyways_, I took a couple lyrics from songs here:

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down _

**- Look After You, The Fray**

_Been telling myself that it's alright  
Everything will turn out alright  
__I'll just give it a little time_

**- Real World, Kris Allen**

_You and me, a little different  
though we tried to stay the same  
It never leaves and when it changes  
it is still a waiting game _

**- Waiting Game, Yellowcard**

_**C L I C K R E V I E W!**** =)**_


	3. The Future is in Your Hands

**Everything is Temporary**

**Chapter Three: The Future is in Your Hands**

AU: YAY FILLER CHAPTER ~ I have no idea how hard it is to write Chad. He's so unpredictable. I'll try my best though :)

_**&** THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED, AND ADDED THIS TO THEIR FAVOURITE STORIES AND STORY ALERTS!_

**CDC's waking up soon guys, this whole chapter is in his head. Some father-son love maybe? ;)**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sterling Knight *sighs* ... In other words, I don't.

-----------

_Every person, all the events of your life are _

_drawn there because you have them there. _

_**What you choose to do with them is up to you. **_

**- Richard Bach**

------------

"Chad?" he heard a voice say, somewhere.

He hears the voice, he's known it so clearly and had woken up to it for years.

"...Dad?" he mutters, trying to open his eyes to see clearly.

When Chad finally opens his eyes, he sees that he's not in his car, or the studio anymore. He's _home._ At least, what's left of it. The fire was so long ago, yet the remains are still buried. He sees whats left of the house sometimes, but mostly it hurts too much.

Hollywood was Chad's escape. He acted the way that he did so that nobody would be sympathetic to him and give him empathy that he didn't think he deserved in the first place. His father kept their family together, and one day; _he decided that his son was worth more than his own life._

"God, Chad. What happened to you?" he asked carefully.

Chad looks at his father with disbelief. _Wait...what?_

"But you're – and I'm... does that mean..wait. What?" Chad rambled, obviously confused.

His father chuckled at his son's ignorance and finally takes a good look at him. He smiles at what he sees. Chad had changed since the fire. He put up walls and fronts so that nobody would feel bad for him. But now, he sees that Chad is _happy._ He smiles and says to himself, "_**I would never regret saving him before myself**_".

Before he could help himself, he pulled his eldest son into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you so much, C" he told him affectionately.

Chad was obviously still _confused_, because he thought that by hugging his dad, he would go right through him (AN: like, y'know in 'Ghosts of Girlfriends Past' when he tries to stop the wedding, and ends up falling on the ground? xD).

"Uh..am I dead, Dad?" he asked carelessly.

He smiled at the foolishness of his son, but answered anyways.

"No, Chad. You're not dead. But before I tell you _why_ you're here, why don't you update you're old man?" he asked while sitting down on a bench and patting it so that Chad would sit beside him.

It was at this exact moment that Chad realized **he wasn't feeling pain**. He could walk fine, he had no bruises at all. But he still felt as if something..._someone_.. was missing.

"...Sonny" he muttered, while staring intensely at his father.

"I've been watching you, Chad. The Thanksgivings you've missed...the family that I tried so hard to hold together just _fell apart_ in the end" he told him faintly.

Before he could reply, his father starts to speak again.

"But, I see you with Sonny and somehow I know that you two are **soulmates**. There are the people who will _use you_. Then there are the kinds that you just **lose touch with**. But then, sometimes, you find somebody who is worth every single thing that you've ever loved and believed in. _I know that with Sonny, you can put our family back together Chad_" he told him, his eyes twinkling with hope and love.

"Chad, where are we right now?"

He looks around to see the remains of their home so long ago, with his family's happiness burned down along with it.

He looks at his father with remorse and the ache in his heart still exsisting after all these years.

"Home...we're home".

-------------

Chad Dylan Cooper had the world at his fingertips.

_Chad_ could barely look his father in the eyes.

"The reason I'm here. Hm. Chad, you know what happened to you, right? You were on the phone with Tawni Hart, and it was really late at night. A drunk driver hit you, Chad"

The thought finally sinks in, which leaves Chad silent before his father speaks again.

"I came here to help you make your choice, Chad. Look around you, Chad. We're _home_. This is your decision to make and I hope you make the right one"

Chad looks around. On the left he sees his home, built up like it was never burned and he looked through the window and saw his family happily eating dinner together.

On the right, he sees Condor Studios and his face plastered on the MacKenzie Falls studio poster. He also sees the So Random poster beside it, with Sonny in the middle surrounded by her co-stars.

_He smiles._Sonny was the one person that he would truly give up his life for. He made a mistake and it changed so much between them.

His father inturrupts his thoughts.

"You see it, Chad. The decision is your's to make. You can fall, or you can go back and fix everything. You can let her go, or you can get her back. If you walk to the left, you stay with me here to wherever we are now. If you decide to go back, you go back to the hospital and eventually wake up. Either way, you end up with something you want".

Chad looks at his father with disbelief.

The moments afterwards are filled with silence and Chad's thoughts racing.

"Home...I'm going home".

------------

He hears his son and disbelief is covering his face.

"Are you sure?" he asked steadily.

Chad smiles, and then looks at Condor Studios once more.

"Dad..._**Home is wherever Sonny is**_" he answered.

Zachary Cooper's face is filled with pride and delight. Now he knows that Chad is going back. He should know. _Chad reminded him about how to love, how to live._

He studies his son's face and knows that he made the right decision.

He takes Chad's hand and walks him over to the studio.

"Get ready, Chad. I'm so proud of you".

--------

And just like that, Chad Dylan Cooper was back in the hospital bed. He sees Sonny and her brother being pushed out of the room.

He knows that he made the right decision. Sonny was the world to him.

_**He's home.**_

-------

AU: This took _forever._ Gosh. Review, please and thank you :)

THANKS FOR READING!

Word Count: 1, 139


	4. The Brightest Star Falls

_Everything is Temporary_

AN: This is probably going to end soon, two or three more chapters. I made a fanmix for this story, which I will post at the very end.

**thanks for the REVIEWS, S. ALERTS, F. STORIES, AND F. AUTHOR :D**

alright, let's gooooooooo!

* * *

_When all you know seems so far away  
_And **everything is temporary ;  
**_four – the brightest star falls_

---------------

Sonny pressed her ear to the door and easily heard the nurses and the equiptment that they were using in the room. She hears constant movement and she figures that Chad is struggling inside.

She hears his voice [ _theonethatheuseswhenhewhispers_ ] through the door and when she looks over to her brother, she suddenly realizes that he's not beside her anymore.

She enters the waiting room and looks Chad's mother right in the eye. They exchange smiles and Sonny gives her a comforting hug.

"He's awake", she whispered to her. [ _twowordshavenevermadeherhappier_ ]

She looked her right in the eye and suddenly grinned.

"Thank you, Sonny. For taking him and changing him, but most of all, for loving him. He was never the same after you two broke up, he _faded_ away. But I see you, and I see him. I know that he made a mistake, _**but he really does wish that he could take it back**_."

Sonny smiled sympathetically, knowing the guilt that she must feel now.

"_Yeah.. yeah"._

They stood there, hand in hand, waiting in the silence for the door to open once more.

------------

Joey Munroe had sneaked out to the food court in order to grab a bite. With his McDonald's chicken nuggets and Sonny's favourite McChicken in hand, he searched the cafeteria for a place to sit.

"Munroe!" he heard.

He turned to his side quickly and found Tawni Hart and Nico Harris staring at him, and then attentively looking back at their table.

He sees magazines, all with his sister's face on them with Chad's headlines along with them.

"_**Munroe Lashes, while Cooper recieves extended Hospital care"**_

He quickly grabs the magazine and flips quicky to the cover story.

"There must be a hurricane coming because nobody saw the sunny side of Allison 'Sonny' Munroe when she was seen visiting Chad Dylan Cooper at the Pheonix Medical Center. Cooper has been in the hospital for four days, there has been no word on his current medical condition. Munroe lashed out at the paparazzi during a recent visit".

He had never felt more angry in his life. His sister was so kind, vulnerable. She loved every person than walked by her.

He looked up and Nico and Tawni, both showing sympathetic faces.

He quickly switches to the next magazine, which had Sonny leaning against the wall with tears in her eyes.

"_Sonny Munroe: The BRIGHTEST star is falling | Chad Dylan Cooper: Life on the line?"_

He slammed the magazine back down and sighed, before he hears his ringtone.

**'When all you know seems so far away, and everything is temporary, rest your head'**

He quickly checked his text messages and read the one that he had recieved from his sister.

Before he could notice, a huge grin had plastered onto his tired face.

He looked at his companions and chuckled.

"You guys, he's awake".

* * *

_**Chad's POV**_

Man, it was the weirdest thing.

I remember it, only barely though. It's like I've spent the last week with my dad, in my head? He told me that I needed to make a decision. Either stay with him, wherever we were; or go back to living this life, with Sonny.

_Was it in my head? Was it real?_

The decision was so simple to make though. I loved my dad, I mean, I've missed him so much. But I had made a mistake and I hurt Sonny. Even if she never speaks to me again, I could at least _try_ to apologize.

**...**

**DID THAT NURSE JUST SLAP ME? WHAT THE FUCK?**

"Wait ... Tawni?"

Even though my eyes are closed, I could feel an intense glare from the blonde girl.

I peeked my eyes open and tried to smile.

"Chad. Dylan. Cooper." she said, still glaring.

"WHY'D YOU SLAP ME, HART?"

_(AN: I dunno, this story seems so dark, I wanted some comical relief. Probably didn't work thought xD)_

_--------------------_

Tawni went in to see Chad while I waited for Joey to come with my McChicken. Although I knew that Chad was awake, I still haven't seen him.

**Now that I know he's okay, I kind of don't want to. **[ _don'tturnbacknow_ ]

All of a sudden, I heard a slap and I quickly turned at Joey with confused eyes. He shrugged and handed me my McChicken.

He grinned at me and said, "Saved you a nugget".

I was about to reply when I heard Chad yell.

"**WHY'D YOU SLAP ME, HART?"**

I turned to Joey and he tried to surpress the laughter he was keeping in. I glared at him before rushing into Chad's hospital room.

"TAAAWNI" I yelled before sliding into the windowsill beside Chad's bed.

I looked at Chad staring at me with disbelief, and then at Tawni who was sitting on the counter watching me, clearly entertained.

_Chad. Tawni. Chad. Tawni. Sonny. _

**Huh, awkward.**

I took a quick glance at Chad, he was covered in bandages and haad stitches right about his left eye.

The tension in the room was so obvious that Tawni started to giggle.

"I'll..haha..go..TEEHEE..now" she muttered in between her laughs, eyeing Chad suggestively.

"Stupid Tawni" he muttered to himself.

I looked at him but looked away before he could notice.

"Not gonna lie... this is awkward" he spoke, breaking the silence.

I grinned at him and he smiled back, "How are you?" I asked heartedly.

He chuckled and looked around before looking at me.

"It hurts like a bitch" he deadpanned.

All of a sudden, we're both laughing and the room becomes a little bit more comfortable.

He looks me in the eye and takes my hand [ _whenwasthelasttime?_ ].

"I've missed you, Sonny. So. Damn. Much" he spoke, slowly saying every syllable.

Before I could respond, he drags me to where he is sitting on the hospital bed and wraps me into a warm embrace. I could feel his heartbeat, pounding so quickly.

"I'm so glad your okay, Chad" I whispered into his ear.

[ _hasanythingeverfeltsoright? _]

AN: Alright, that's chapter four. Which I finished at 2AM, so sorry if there are any major grammer mistakes. So, what do you guys think? I have a few chapters left, and what's with TAWNI? Haha, get ready :)

Check our my other stories :D

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**word count: 1, 340  
**


	5. I Can See it in Your Eyes

AN: If anyone's wondering, Sonny is 23 years old, and Chad is 24. Although they eventually left their respective shows, they both ventured into real stuff (big paycheck movies). So lately they've been pretty OOC, so this chapter is all about getting the old Chad back ;)

Most of the Angst is over from now on, other than a point of unrequited love (don't kill me guys). I'm thinking of a sequel? But it depends on the reviews, STILL :)

The chapter is more discriptive than usual, relying a lot less on dialogue.

Warning: _**THERE IS MILD SWEARING/LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sonny With a Chance, Sonny would be on MacKenzie Falls as CDC'S new love interest and they would be together FOREVER by still banter cause it's funny. Ah, but noo :(

This will most likely be my last update before I go on vacation!

* * *

[ Everything is Temporary ] Chapter **F I V E**: _the scent of his jacket_

_

* * *

  
_

_When all you know seems so far away_

and **everything is temporary ;**

f i v e – the scent of his jacket

_[ **c o l o u r f u l** d a z e ]_

_--------------_

They stayed there, embracing, in a moment that could have lasted forever. But then he pulled back suddenly, with his all knowing smirk plastered all over his face.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

He grinned at her before lying back down on the hospital bed.

"Allison Munroe, is that my jacket?" he asked her knowingly, clearly amused as her face suddenly became flustered due to his question.

"Uh..pffft..no?" she muttered, with her voice rising octaves high in the process. She gave him a weak smile, knowing that he would tease her about it in the inevitable moments following.

"So, have you been keeping all of the ones that I gave to you, that you said you lost?" he said, his eyes gleaming.

She chuckled unsurely, but responded nonetheless: "Ilikethewaytheysmellok?".

His ego was returning, she knew it for sure.

"Beg pardon?"

Her cheeks are basically flaming now, but she answers all the same.

"Ugh.. I. like. they. way. they. smell!!" she responded, embarressed.

She could tell that even though Chad was in a hospital, and he probably felt really bad physically, he was practically glowing after her words.

"You know, this isn't going to help my ego" he answered coolly.

"Hey... remember what you were saying? (AN: back on chapter two) _You said you needed me. _That you wouldn't care if I dated Portlyn or even Tawni – Tawni? Really, Sonny? You should know me! **I could never forget you, by the way**" he told her, watching as her eyes star to tear up.

Just when he thought that her face couldn't get anymore pink, it turns into an even brighter colour that he doesn't even know how to explain.

"CHAD. DYLAN. COOPER" she spoke, before he interrupted her.

"ALLSION. SONNY. MUNROE" he mocked teasingly.

She suddenly chose to speak seriously, _"You know we can't avoid this"_.

He shuffles in his bed, while the silence between them comforts them both. The fact that after all they've been through, they were happy that they could both sit down and not talk at all.

They both hear a yell through the door, "SONNY HE JUST WOKE UP, DON'T HOG HIM!"

She grinned at Chad, "Alex really missed you".

He nodded and gave her a dazzling smile, "I think I missed you most though, Sonny".

[ _Don't look in his eyes. Don't look in his BLUE eyes. Damnit._ ]

He intertwined his fingers with hers while Alex and Joey walked in, both staring their our hands.

She sighed and looked apologetically at Chad, before letting his hand go gently.

"I'm sorry Chad.. I thought I could do this, but right now I really can't. I'll see you later" she whispered, before walking out of the room.

His ego was screaming : **Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do unrequited love.**

( _he was willing to bend the rules if it meant having her in his arms again _)

-------------

"No James, I can't do it again! _I know I forgave him_, I told him that I needed him. But do you remember what he did, Nico? He fucking _cheated_ on me. With my **best friend**. I know it hurt you too.. _you loved her_" she whispered to him, with tears rolling down her eyes.

He looked at her and gave her a bittersweet smile.

"I never loved her as much as you love him, Sonny" he said, intertwining their hands.

They were the two who were left together when the ones that they loved decided to be unfaithful. They had both been hurt, they were both let down. Sonny and James had relied on each other strongly when the ones that they trusted the most broke their hearts. She was the sister he never had, and he was the teddy bear that she could cuddle, with no feelings needed.

"Imagine how awkward it was when I was in the room with those two, James. It felt like something _died._ I've been reading the signs and something's up with Tawni. I forgave her James, and I know that you did too. It takes a lot for her to even _care_ and I knew that. But why was she even on the _phone_ with him at 11 in the night? I can't get hurt again, James" she whispered, while her tears were now turning into sobs, which were being absorbed into his shirt.

[ _he was the safe harbour that never let her down_ ]

"You know Sonny, if you want to fall in love again, you need to take a chance. You may get hurt, or you won't. I know you still have feelings for him,** I can see it in your eyes**! But nothing will happen if you don't make an effort, I gotta go. Call me, okay sis?" he said, grinning.

She waved at him before he wrapped her in a hug, she knew what was going to happen next.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" he yelled, before giving a quick wave before his tuck-and-roll.

----------

**[ C D C ]**

He had made a mistake and had hoped that she would forgive him.

"Guys, I fucked up." he muttered.

Joey grinned at him and patted him on the back softly, "Yup".

Joey's actions had always confused him.

"Dude, why don't you hate me? I _cheated_ on your sister, with her **castmate**. Why are you here?"

Joey watched him intensely and silence filled the room.

"I don't know really.. but I _know_ you Chad. Not this mask you put on as CDC Ruler of the World, but the Chad that actually made my sister **happy**. She can put on a mask just as well as you, and that's why she's lasted in Hollywood. **You need to fix this Chad.** Just you" he answered weakly, before walking out of the room.

_Was his facade really that easy to see through? There was a point in time where he had decided that she was more important than his damn career. He would have given up his whole life just to wake up next to Sonny Munroe every morning. He wanted somebody who could put up with the challenge that he was._ **She was the only one that could.**

( _the only question was, would he put it all on the line __again__, knowing that she may let go of him_**_ forever _**_? _)

**Could he really leave behind his ego for her?**

Did he make the right decision by coming back?

How come, with every moment that pasts, he obtains more questions rather than answers?

"Living might mean_ taking chances_ but they're **worth taking**,

Loving might be a _mistake_ but it's _**worth making**_."

- Leanne Womack

* * *

AN: Well that's that. I think this one is longer than usually, or maybe it's because of the LONG author's note in the beginning, and I love putting up an author's note in the end, too. Alright, JAMES IS VERY OUT OF CHARACTER IN THIS FIC. I don't want him to be a *BLEEP*, I want him to be chill :)

So the story is, Chad and Tawni, you know. BUT MY BOY HAS A REASON, OKAY? I will NOT have him as the worst horrible person ever, I love him too luch for that :D

Sonny and James comforted each other, because it was Chad + Sonny / Tawni + James. THEY LOVE EACH OTHER, IN A BRO/SIS WAY. Mkay?

Joey is like Sonny, he tries to find the positivity in EVERYONE. Munroe's are very rare in the world. REALLY.

Hm, is there anything else? This is a really long author's note. LOL. **Okay guys, I think that the ending of this fic will be SAD. Like, REALLY SAD. But there WILL be a sequel, although I think I'll start it AFTER I come back from my vacation (August 8-August 19). The sequel will be JUST as angsty and dramatic, probably better with more reviews. *****HINT HINT COUGH COUGH***

Okay, so the official word count of Chapter Five is: 1,812.

Did you like it? Hate it? Cry? Were you happy? Sad? Confuzzled?

**REVIEW ME!**


	6. The Many Ways to Fall

**AN: **SO, THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE LAST CHAPTER OF "EVERYTHING IS TEMPORARY". The sequel has already been started, it is called '_The Many Ways to Fall_'. The warning for this chapter is... **IT WILL BE SAD**. I WAS CRYING WHILE TYPING THIS. Get out your tissue boxes because this one will HURT. Also, the regular warning applies: MILD LANGUAGE.

**L A S T C H A P T E R S H O U T O U T S !**

**[ R e v i e w s ] **Thanks to everyone who has taken their time to review this story, namely: SparkleInTheSun, CoreyLoser, making it to dawn, Bhavana331, sonnycentral, CaseyCupcake, quogan-is-the-bomb, 0Twisted-Symphony6, brasilgal, 0987, nbssdanb, alexxxpac3, klcthenerd, S-W-A-C-fan123. Sorry if I missed anyone! I love you all the same ;)

_[ S t o r y A l e r t ]_ Thanks to the ones that thought my story was good enough to keep track on, namely: **0Twisted-Symphony6**, **alexxxpac3**, **Bhavana331**,** brasilgal**, Caitlyn Herondale, **CaseyCupcake**, cleverkateroo, Crysie1979, DarthMii, DjxDANGAAxCRNPPS, inkheart4evr, **klcthenerd**, **making it to dawn**, MelissaIssa, ** 0987**, naomikathryn, **quogan-is-the-bomb**, **SparkleInTheSun**, xxorangexxmonkeyxx, mr.p123.

**Bolded are the ones that also reviewed. **

**[ F a v o u r i t e S t o r y ]** Oh man, THANKS SO MUCH for deeming this memorable enough to be a FS. Really. Names; alexxxpac3, Bhavana331, Bluegarnet, brasilgal, DjxDANGAAxCRNPPS, iluvHardyz, klcthenerd, laughterr is contagious.x, lostfreak2k10, quogan-is-the-bomb, S-W-A-C-fan123, SupahAsianChick.

Disclaimer : The usual, I don't own anyone. Title belongs to David Cook.

OH. And I just hit the 1500 mark for this story, and this makes me REALLY happy considering that this is my FIRST fic. TYSVM!

The last chapter is Channy-centric, where MOST secrets will be revealed, and hearts will be broken. Seriously, what's a good story without angst? :D

This may even reach 3000 words, so WOOOT.

ALRIGHT, here we goo. Do you have your tissues? Good. good.  
This chapter is titled like the sequel. Cause I like the title. ;)

* * *

[ _Everything is Temporary_ ] Chapter S I X : The Many Ways to Fall

* * *

_when all you know seems so far away_

and **everything is temporary**

s i x – the many ways to fall

[ **c o l o u r f u l** d a z e ]

-------------

You have to learn when to give up, when to **walk away**,

Even if it hurts..._especially if it hurts_.

_She tried to forget, she really did. She put their differences aside because she cared about him, but she had trusted him and he let her down. She was still hurt, even though it was so long ago. Maybe it was time to let go._

"This can't be fixed, can it?" she heard him ask her.

_She looked at him so lovingly, yet her face was filled with bittersweet emotion._

His eyes were filled with the determination that she had loved so much.

"No, I don't think it can" she answered.

She watches him as his movements become more serious, more definite.

He looks at the wall before replying to her, "Just tell me when you'll walk away".

She chuckles at his comment before looking at him seriously.

"I don't think I can", she answered honestly to the heartthrob.

"I'll do it then" he whispered, watching as her face suddenly turned into one covered in disbelief.

He grins at her and says the words that he had said so long ago: **"I'll do anything and everything as long as your happy"**.

( _She didn't notice that his smile didn't touch his eyes anymore. _)

-------------

"Hey, Sis. Are you listening?" Joey spoke, waving his hand over Sonny to get her attention.

She flashing him a sad smile and gave a slight nod, although they both knew that her thoughts were anywhere but with him. She hears him sigh as he walks away.

She closed her eyes, hoping for a moment of silence in what had been an intense week.

"Sonnnnnnnnnyyyyyy" she heard faintly, before she peeked an eye open and saw Tawni Hart standing directly in front of her.

"Hi Tawni" she muttered.

_They used to be the best of friends. Even though they were completely different people, they had found a way to get along in the end. But it took one night which turned into weeks, then months. One night that had changed Sonny and James, because they knew what was happening since the very beginning._ **Just because it was a 'mistake' doesn't mean they couldn't have stopped it.**

"I'm so-" she said, before Sonny interrupted her.

"Don't apologize, please. Not again" she said, with tears threatening to fall down her already stressed face.

The usually self-absorbed Tawni would have walked away from her already. But they both knew that she wasn't the same girl that she had been two years ago. Within the span of four months,_ she had unknowingly lost the two people who had meant the most to her_.

She slided down beside her former best friend and stared at her. Her eyes were red from crying, her hair was messily tied in a bun, and she was wearing track pants.

"Where's his jacket?" she asked softly.

Before she heard a response, Sonny's cellphone rang.

_**[ r i n g t o n e ] **I can't keep on loving you, from a distance._

"Hello?" she heard her ask.

Tawni watched as her eyebrows started to furrow in confusion.

"James? Yeah I know but.. but _still_.. Ugh yeah, I'll meet you in ten minutes".

She got up and her eyes matched with Tawni's.

"_**It's time for all of us to move on, the past is something we can't change.**_"

( _No words had ever meant more to her in her life._ )

---------------

_He knows her well enough to know her decision before she even makes it. As much as he tries and tries he knows that nothing he could do could change it. Somehow he knows that even if things turned out different, the outcome wouldn't have changed at all._

"I already know what her choice is, James" he told him bitterly.

_He envied James Conroy. He never thought he'd see the day when he would freely admit it. Chad Dylan Cooper was JEALOUS of James Conroy. He was jealous because James was the closest person to Sonny right now, other than her family. He was jealous of James freaking Conroy._

"She hasn't even _made_ it yet, Cooper" he answered.

His ocean blue eyes had locked with the ones that had been filled with fiery anger the last time they had met. Now, his eyes were only filled with melancholy and misery.

(_ so this is one of the many ways to fall_ )

He gave him an apologetic smile and said one word.

"Exactly".

------------

_If somebody told him that he would be at a hospital to see Chad Dylan Cooper, he wouldn't have believed them. If someone told him that he would be best friends with Allison Munroe, he would have glared at them. But if somebody told him that the one person who he loved more than life itself would cheat on him with a blonde-eyed heartthrob, he would have punched them in the face._

"He knows what your decision is" he told her softly.

Her big brown eyes that had been filled with tears for the last week had caught his once more.

"I haven't even made it yet, James" she muttered.

He then repeated what the blue-eyed boy had told him just a few minutes ago within the four walls that they called a hospital room.

"Exactly".

**Maybe it was at that exact moment where she had decided to let him go.**

-------------

It was a mistake; yet look how much it had cost them. Would his father be proud of him if he knew that he was letting her walk away? Was it the only choice he had? The one night that had turned into months – it had ruined his life. He couldn't even think about it anymore...

**(AN: here is it, I actually decided to put it in. FLASHBACK: The real reason why Chad had cheated on Sonny, sorry if it's a disappointment!!)**

_He was walking through the streets of Los Angeles when he saw the first magazine. He purchased it right away and quickly flipped through the pages that had his and Sonny's pictures on it._

_He read the headline and sighed, it had been so long yet sometimes the media still did attack them._

"_How long before he ruins her youthful innocence?" - like he would ever._

_'Sonny Munroe, the shining twenty-two year old who had just completed the fifth and final season of So Random, has producers and directors lining up at her feet for movies, and even top record companies wanting her to produce a CD. _

_Munroe, who may be the kindest and most humble person to ever step foot in a Hollywood Studio, had recently been seen stepping out with none other than MacKenzie Falls' Chad Dylan Cooper, the twenty-three year old bad boy who is known for meeting girls and breaking hearts._

_With a bright career ahead for Allison Munroe, what influence could Chad Dylan Cooper affect? Would he change her, just like he had changed all the others?_

_Will the heartthrob from MacKenzie Falls break the heart of the sought-after Allison Sonny Munroe?'_

_The media had been looking badly upon her since they had admitted that they were dating. Sonny Munroe may be the only person in the world that they actually cared about. She was kind to them, and they tried never to write harsh things about her._

_He knew that all he would do is bring more negativity, which was the last thing she needed._

_His father had once told him that if he loved somebody, he would do everything in his power to keep her happy. The media would only keep hurting her. All he wanted to do was protect her._

_He didn't even care about is reputation anymore, she had changed him so much in the five years that he had known her. She was all that he had._

_( she was all that he had, and all he wanted to do was keep her as the lone shining star in Hollywood )_

_He already knew what to do before he took out his cellphone. She was much better off without him, wasn't she?_

_He took out his phone and dialed the number that seemed to right at the moment._

"_Hey, Tawni? You wanna hang out tonight?"_

_He was only one person, trying to keep her happy._

_She was all he really had anyways._

**( They both knew that she would shine even brighter without him. )**

"_I did it for you_" was the most clichè thing he had ever heard. Yet those were the only words that he could utter when she saw them.

_In time, the pain it took to stay, _

**became greater than the pain it took to go. **

_------------_

It was a mistake; yet look how much it had cost them. Was she truly willing to take the chance, knowing that he _was_ Chad Dylan Cooper? Does he even know how much he had hurt her?

**(AN: Okay, so that's that. This is Sonny's flashback now.)**

_She had walked into Selena's party with Nico and James, because Chad had told her that he was busy that night. She had complete trust in him, but she couldn't help but be suspicious. This was the fifth time that he had blown her off this month. _

_In all truth, Chad had been acting different for the past couple months._

"_Hey guys, I'm going to head out. I think I might go catch a movie, you want to come?" she asked them._

"_Ooooh naw, I think I just saw Portlyn!" Nico replied to her, already walking towards the brunette._

_She just grinned at him before James replied to her._

"_Only if we get to go to Papa John's. I haven't had pizza in FOREVER" he said as she laughed._

_They both walked to his car and drove to the closest Papa John's. She spoke about how Chad had been ignoring her often, and he told her about how he barely saw Tawni these days._

_The conversation was easy and they quickly got to the pizza parlour._

_They walked inside and she could hear her heart breaking at the view in front of her. She looks at James with tears starting to form and his eyes were filled with anger and confusion._

"_Your fucking kidding me" he whispered angrily, before she pulled him behind the washroom wall._

"_Okay so.. I know this looks bad.. but I mean, maybe they're just meeting?" she whispered bad, trying to be optimistic._

_Before he could respond, they both hear Tawni's voice: "This has been going on for four months, Chad"._

"_FOUR FUCKING MONTHS, REALLY CHAD? REALLY?" boomed a voice, before she realized that it was her own._

_She watches as they jump with shock and when they see her and James, their faces are equivalent to her own._

"_Sonny.. I.." she hears him mumble, before she finds herself interrupting him._

"_I've made excuses for you Chad. Everyone pointed the signs but I TRUSTED YOU. But I'm done. You've obviously forgotten about me, so whatever. And really, of all people. Tawni? My best friend? Really? I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. Get the fuck away from me, Cooper" she yelled angrily._

_Before she walked out, she overheard James yelling at Tawni too._

"_I trusted you. I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU. You could've just broken up with me. It would have been so much better than this. This isn't even the worst part. TAWNI, SONNY WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND. THE ONLY ONE YOU PROBABLY WILL EVER HAVE. Your. BEST. Friend" he yelled, before dragging Sonny out of the pizza parlour._

_Before she could even breath, he suffocated her in the most comforting hug she had ever had._

"_It's only you and me now, Sis" he whispered._

**( They were the ones that were left in the dust. )**

He thought of her even though he was hurt too.

Chad and Tawni had broken her, but James had only helped make her even stronger.

It is immensely difficult knowing what you once had,

_and that it can never be the same way again because of **one little mistake.** _

---------

**(AN: So, time has passed – a month to be exact. So just say that Chad is superman and he heals really fast. Chad is out of the hospital and back in business. He hasn't seen Sonny since she visited him at the hospital.)**

He was filming for his next movie, called _The Many Ways to Fall._ He chose to star in it because he felt a certain attachment to it.

During his break, he had recieved a text from none other than Sonny Munroe.

**' meet me strbucks near my house.**

**- sonny '**

He drove there during his break, and found Allison Munroe sitting in the darker side of the cafe.

"Hey" he said, before sitting down.

"You already knew, didn't you?" she mutter quietly, although he heard her loud and clear.

"Yeah, I did" he answered.

They sat in uncomfortable silence before he spoke, "I just need to hear you say it, Sonny".

He continued, looking at her right in the eye.

"Look me in the eye and please, tell me that you don't love me anymore. That's all that you need to do. It's all I need to hear" he told her, even though the voice in his head was screaming at him to stop talking.

She sat there with tears threatening to fall as the silence engulfed them once more.

She looked into his blue eyes (maybe for the last time) and she watched as tears started falling down his eyes. _Chad Dylan Cooper was crying._

"I. Don't. Love. You. Anymore", she whispered, with her voice cracking a little bit more at each syllable.

He lets go of her hand and gives her a bittersweet smile.

"You won't hear from me again" he told her, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"**I told you Sonny, I'd do anything and everything for you. Really".**

They ignore each other and look the other way, _but they both know it wasn't supposed to end this way. _

Then he walked away from the brown eyed girl who he would have died for.

( _He walked out of the store – and her life – for the final time._ )

**If he had turned around once more, he would have seen Allison Munroe weakly reaching out to him.**

Same old story that everybody knows,

_it's one heart holding on, _

**one heart letting go.**

**

* * *

  
**

AN: Nine pages of angsty Channy. Gosh, this is the longest I've written in a LONG time. So this is complete, and hopefully you guys stick around for the sequel. I'm going on vacation on Friday, and won't be back until the 19th. Updates will be next to none until then, really.

Most of it is flashbacks, and I'm writing up the sequel, which follows them after a couple of years, in which Chad kept his promise and Sonny had lost touch with him. It takes a special event to bring them back together, and even then, **love is never a guaranteed thing**.

**Summary of _The Many Ways to Fall:_**

There are times in your life where you walk away from what may be the best thing that has ever happened to you. Is there a way to go back? To fix a love that should have lasted forever? When he finds himself stuck with her for a week, will he fight for what he walked away from? _**Or will his promise get in the way?**_

Reviews? :D

So again, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it :D

Word Count: 3, 552


End file.
